


what's to come

by ryfkah



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Jesus Christ Superstar Live in Concert (2018)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, canon typical levels of religious skepticism???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: mistakes were made
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103
Collections: Festivids 2019





	what's to come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



Source: Jesus Christ Superstar Live in Concert (2018)

Music: Superstar, by Tegan and Sara ([Lyrics](https://genius.com/Tegan-and-sara-superstar-lyrics))


End file.
